vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Guess
In to help his vampire and hybrid associates to regain their strength, Mal-El threw a party at his new home so that they could feed. At the party the humans were dancing, drinking, pretty much having a good time. The vampire Julianna was dancing with a bottle in her hand going towards Mal-El. "Mal I can't remember the last time you threw a party. This party is fun but it isn't like the last one you threw back in the 1500's". "Julianna just make sure none of our guest are drained of blood. I would hate to explain this to sheriff Forbes". "Fine", she grabbed a boy and began to feed off of him. In the distance Mal noticed someone dancing. Someone who wasn't suppose to be their. Marianne Lance was dancing with a tequila bottle in her hand. Mal-El approached her and she kissed him. "Its about time that you showed up I was thinking you forgot about me after our date", she said. "You mean after you shot and blown me up". She grabbed his hand and they left to another room. "What are you doing her?". "The same you are, I'm here to feed my friends. You know zombies do get hungry especially when you try to keep them from feeding". She began to slowly dance on him and pushed him against the wall. She reached down her pocket and gave Mal an injection. "What did you just give me?". "Zombie venom, I'm hoping it'll kill you. Bullets laced with wolfs bane didn't kill you, a grenade didn't kill you, so I'm hoping that this would do the trick. Besides I'm more curious about finding out what you are. 'Lets just say I'm a unique kind of werewolf. But you wont live long to find out how unique". Mal-El pushed her away and Julianna ran in and stabbed her in the heart with a knife. When she died her body turned into purple smoke. "Damn doppelgänger spell". Mal-El and Julianna began to noticed a foul stench from outside. They looked outside the window and nobody was outside. "They're hiding. I smell about two to three dozen. Julianna tell Finn to meet me outside and tell the others to keep the humans inside". She shook her head and sped out. Mal-El opened the window and jumped down. Finn ran up beside him. "I can smell them but I can't see them", Finn said. "Marianne is using the camouflage spell to conceal their presence". Mal concentrated and the camouflage spell became undone and Marianne and her zombies were in front of them. Mal-El went into a partial transformation and he began to sweat heavily and his nose began to bleed. "What's wrong?". "Zombie venom, it won't kill me but I will be weaken". "Sikkim boys", Marianne said. Her zombies began to charge at Mal-El and Finn. Finn was using his speed and his strength to take some out. Mal-El in his weaken state was still a great fighter. He was using his claws to tare them apart. He and Finn were using their abilities together and moving at speeds to kill the zombies. Finn was bitten several times and was starting to feel the effects of the bite. Mal-El realizing that there was to many he punched the ground and created a gorge that swallowed them up and then closed. He was now feeling the full effects of the venom, his nose bleeds were coming faster and he began to cough up blood. "Awe, you were so cute at first and now look at you", Marianne said. She kicked him and knocked him over. She took out her gun and shot him. She walked to Finn who was still weakened and daggered him. "I knew you were an Original. Now what to do with you Mal?". Before she could do something Julianna pushed her away. Mason came and got Finn while Julianna got Mal-El and disappeared. Marianne was angry but there wasn't anything she could do and so she left. Home Invasion Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction